inFAMOUS: Birth By Sleep
by Husband of Lyanne
Summary: Cole MacGrath, an evil Conduit of his home world is now a radiant Keyblade wielder. He journeys through many familiar Disney worlds, aiding his new friends Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Vanitas and Zack, working hard to keep them on the path to light.
1. Chapter 1: Redemption

_Intro:_

_Cole MacGrath, a super human citizen, known as a "Conduit" who traveled to New Marais in search of a solution to eliminate the Beast. A superior Conduit with the ability to transfer the few into potential Conduits themselves. He asked for Cole's help in order to save the inactivated Conduits. Realizing the dire situation, Cole MacGrath agreed to help. By saving the lives of the potential Conduits, Cole would also be betraying the humanity that he swore to protect from the Beast. Teaming up with the Beast, Cole rampaged through New Marais, killing millions of innocent lives. Even the new friends that he has made...Cole has betrayed. He was ordered to eliminate any threat that would stand in there way. And that was a challenge that the mighty Cole MacGrath could accomplish. He took out one of his former Conduit partners, Nix. And lastly...he was facing his own best friend...Zeke Dunbar. With the RFI in his hands, Zeke wasn't ready to have Cole make anymore bad decisions. Cole walked up to Zeke...there was a little bit of fear inside both of them...they were friends, in the past...now, they were enemies. Each of them, looked each other in the eyes, the fear began to sink deeper inside of them._

"Half as long..." Cole said as he looked into Zeke's eyes.

"...Twice as bright." Zeke responded, as he raised the gun at his once best friend. "I gotta try."

"I know." Cole said as he stood motionless.

_Zeke hesitated as he tried to pull the trigger. In a quick second, the gunshot went off and Cole flew back in pain. It was then, Cole knew...Zeke had made up his find. Now...it was time for Cole to make up his. Cole pulled out his arm, his hands flickering with the red lightning. Zeke stood in front of him, his gun still raised up towards Cole. Cole then fired at Zeke with his lightning. The red lightning surrounded his body, as he fell back. But it didn't kill him. Zeke raised himself up, pointing the gun at Cole, once again, ready to fire another bullet. But Cole didn't allow that chance, he shot another round of lightning at Zeke, causing him to fall to his knees. Zeke showed no signs of fear...he got on one knee and still raised his gun at Cole. He was ready to fire another bullet and Cole was ready to fire another round of lightning. There was a moment of standstill for Cole...he stood there...no sign of movement...he began thinking to himself. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to kill his only friend...and for what, to save other Conduits? He was once again caught between the two difficult choices yet again...was he going to kill Zeke and save all the potential Conduits...or was he going to spare Zeke and eliminate the Beast? Before he could make a choice, the gunfire went off again, shooting Cole in the chest, this time. In a moment of hesitation, Cole shot another round of lightning at Zeke...but not by choice. It was over...Zeke was killed and the final decision was made...but was it ever really made? Cole walked closer to Zeke's fallen body and kneeled at him. His head fell to the ground...a few short tears fell down his face...knowing the he had made a wrong choice. With grief and regret in his heart, Cole picked up the RFI and was ready to destroy it. But then, his other Conduit member Kuo appeared on the top of a tower. Cole stared at her, with no words to say. The pain and sadness that filled his heart was now replaced...with rage. Cole began to back up from Zeke's body, as he continued to glare at Kuo, along with the Beast. Cole had another choice to fulfill his duty and destroy the RFI...but he chose not to. Instead...he fired off a huge amount of lightning at the Beast. He growled and roared in pain. Cole began to make a run for it, as Kuo was too distracted by the Beast. He headed to back of the cathedral and charged the RFI with the substation. It took some time but the RFI was fully charged and Cole could feel the insane amount of power flowing through his body. This was his moment...the moment to cease revenge on the Beast and Kuo for what they have made Cole do to his friends. He headed back down to Kuo and the Beast's position and held the RFI with full force. Kuo and the Beast looked at him in confusion. All the wrong choices Cole has made...and he finally decides to do the right thing. Cole began t stand motionless, once again until he finally said..."Zeke, I'm sorry. Please forgive me". And with that, Cole charged the RFI, fueling more and more power into it. Kuo took no chances and charged at him, hoping to stop the RFI from firing off. But she was too late...the a huge blast emerged from the RFI, flying higher and higher into the sky! The Beast, Kuo and even Cole began to scream in fear...AND in pain. The Beast began to turn dark black and smoke came from his body, filling the air, Kuo began to drop to the floor in pair and Cole, with the RFI still in possession...eliminated him, Kuo and the Beast. A bright light filled the sky and all you could hear were the screams of the innocent people, who were left alive. The light cleared up and the Beast was no where to be found. The dark reddish clouds that filled the sky were gone and the sun began to bright New Marais, once again. The crowds cheered as they were delighted to be alive once again. As for the Conduits, they were gone, along with Kuo and Cole. They were all but dead, killed by the RFI. The RFI itself was still there...lying in the same spot, where Cole MacGrath stood. As for Cole...he was gone. No trace of him was found. It seems as though the RFI wiped him from the face of the earth...or so we thought. _

Cole was very much alive and breathing. There was a moment of silence...until he began to hear muttering sounds, in the background. Cole then opened his eyes and saw a man in front of him.

"Young man, are you alright?" the man asked, as he picked up Cole.

Cole could not say a single word...the sound of moaning was enough to ensure the man that he was alive.

"What happened...are you hurt?" the man asked again.

Still, Cole could not speak. He passed out, in the mans arms. He could no long hear the mans guiding voice. All he could hear were the same screams of a thousand people, echoing through his mind. He could see a monster wreaking havoc, gunshots firing off, it continued to haunt him constantly. Cole then suddenly burst end out of his nightmares, waking up in a strange room. He looked around, hoping to find something familiar about the surroundings...sadly, there was nothing. Cole got out of bed. Once he was on his feet, he feel to his knees. The pain from the RFI still didn't wear off from his body. But that didn't stop Cole, he emerged on his feet yet again and began to walk to the door. Considering he was still weak...Cole had to support himself by holding one hand to the wall and carry his weight. Luckily, he was able to hold himself up long enough to find three strangers in the hallway. One of them noticed Cole walking towards them. The three strangers ran towards Cole to aid him. But they were fast enough, as he feel to the ground in exhaustion. Two of the strangers began to help Cole back on his feet. When Cole opened his eyes, he saw a man...the same man that was calling out to him. He sat Cole in a chair to rest up.

"Young man, are you alright?" the man asked again.

Cole raised his head and just shook his head in response.

"What's your name?" asked the other stranger.

Cole hesitated to answer the question...but he looked up and finally responded.

"My...my name...is C-Cole. Cole MacGrath."

"Cole MacGrath...are you alright? Who did this too you?" asked the man.

"I...I can't remember..." Cole responded, trying to remember.

The man didn't hesitate to act. He pulled out a mysterious weapon, shaped like a key and pointed it towards Cole. The man shouted only a single word..."HEAL"! The weapon began to glow with a green aura and passed on to Cole. His body began to twitch, his head raised high and his eyes opening wider. His blurry vision was finally gone and he could see the faces of the four strangers clearly. He saw a man with brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a stranger outfit with a piece of armor attached to his right arm. On the left side of the man was a beautiful woman with short blue hair, wearing the same kind of outfit was the man (But the pieces of armor were attached to both of her arms). And on the right side of Cole was a young boy with short light brown spiky hair, wearing the same kind of armor-like clothing as the man and woman.

"Its really nice to meet you, Cole. My name is Aqua." the woman said, introducing herself.

"My name is Terra." the man said, introducing himself as well.

"And my name is Ventus. But you can call me Ven." the young boy said.

Cole wasn't sure who these three strangers were but they didn't seem like a threat. When Cole got back on his feet, he noticed that his body wasn't in all that much pain. It was as if the pain and scars were removed.


	2. Chapter 2: Cole's New Start

Intro:

_During MacGrath's day with Aqua, Terra and Ventus, he's trained to become a new warrior known as a "Keyblade Wielder". He's been taught how, when and WHO to unleash his power on. The longer the days went by, the quicker Cole has become closer and closer to his new teammates. His new Keyblade has also helped him learn how to master his new uncontrollable lightning abilities. The next morning has arrived and it's the day of the "Mark of Mastery" exam, a test that proves whether they are worthy to become "Keyblade Masters"._

Cole stood there with Ventus, watching and listening to the announcements that there leader, "Master Eraqus" explained about the exam he had given Terra and Aqua. Master Eraqus then begins to continue the announcement...

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates...but this is neither a competition nor a battle of supremacy-not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure out guest, Master Xehanort...did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark".

Cole got a glimpse of this "Master Xehanort" that Eraqus had mentioned. Something about that man, threw Cole off. He wasn't sure...but something about the old man just didn't feel..."right" for Cole.

"Cole, why aren't you taking the exam?" asked Ven, whispering to Cole.

"The master said that I wasn't ready...not until I learn how to control my "lighting problem." Cole replied.

"I trust you are ready." Eraqus asked, before starting the exam.

Aqua and Terra replied..."Yes".

"Then let the examination begin." Erasmus responded as he pulled out his Keyblade.

He created a shockwave from his Keyblade creating five orbs of glowing light. Aqua and Terra stood ready to begin. Cole then noticed something about Xehanort. With a flick of his wrist, the orbs started to act. There was a strange force that corrupted the orbs. Aqua, Terra and even Eraqus gasped in shock. Xehanort just sat there, with that smirk on his face. Cole just glared at him. One of the orbs came after Ventus and Cole.

"Ven, Cole!" Both Aqua and Terra shouted out!

Cole came back to his senses and noticed the orb headed his way, he pulled out his Keyblade and stood ready to strike, same with Ventus. He made the first move in knocking out the orb.

"Don't focus on us! You two need to pay attention on the exam!" Cole demanded.

"But Cole...you and Ven are in danger. Just wait in the room." Aqua said, trying to stay focused.

"Forget it, we're not going anywhere!" Cole said!

"Yeah, we've been looking forward to this. Seeing you two become masters." Ventus.

"There's no way were miss that!" Cole said, back to back with Ven.

"They can take care of themselves. They've been out there training just as hard as us. said Terra.

"And don't worry about Ventus, I'll watch out for him!" Cole said, trying to ease Aqua of her fear.

"Stay sharp, Ven!" Aqua said, preparing to fight.

Aqua and Terra were cleaning house, as they took out the orbs that rushed to there position. Cole and Ventus weren't doing so bad either! In a matter of hours, all of the orbs were gone and taken care of. Eraqus, raised himself from his seat and walked towards the edge of the steps.

"That was unexpected. But one must keep a still heart, even in the most trying of circumstances." Eraqus said, still confused about what happened, but less bothered by it. "It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold, which brings us to your next trail".

Aqua and Terra walked to the side of the room, facing one another...it was time for the last trial.

Eraqus stood ready as he awaited for them to continue on with the exam. Once they were prepared, he said..."Now, Terra and Aqua. The two of you will face each other in combat." "Remember, there are no winners, only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed...begin!"

Aqua and Terra went head to head, dodging there attacks, blocking there attacks, it seemed as though they were evenly matched! Cole and Ventus stood there in amazement on how they were able to catch up with each other. However...Aqua seemed to gain the upper hand. She swung her Keyblade as quick as ever, almost hitting Terra. He leaped back, regaining his balance. As she rushed towards him, he was in a dire situation. Cole noticed Terra's tough position. He was now stuck between two decisions...Terra could either use the darkness he was warned NEVER to use. Or, he could charge at Aqua and fight with all his might. Terra hesitated in the heat of the moment and made the choice he thought was best suited...he unleashed the darkness from his hands, giving himself more power and blocked Aqua's attack with no trouble. The battle went on as Terra and Aqua went at it. Cole noticed Eraqus and Xehanort discussing something. He was hoping that they didn't notice Terra summon the darkness. The battle was over and Aqua and Terra came back to figure out who has made the Mark of Mastery. Eraqus and Xehanort stood near the edge of the steps and made there announcement.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision." Eraqus said before continuing. "Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery."

Aqua and Terra stood there in shock. Cole and Ventus looked at each other in disappointment.

"Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But there is always next time. That is all." Eraqus announced to the duo.

In Terra's heart, he was angered and disappointed that he didn't become a master. Aqua couldn't say anything. She was still in shock that Terra didn't achieve his goal. "Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait her for further instruction."

And with that, Eraqus walked off with Xehanort. Cole and Xehanort rushed off to Aqua and Terra. Cole wasn't really sure what to say to cheer Terra up.

"Hey..." Aqua tried to say but stopped in her place.

"Terra, I'm sorry." Ventus said, feeling bad for Terra.

"The darkness...Where did it come from?" Terra asked himself.

Cole couldn't say a thing. He just stared at the ground in anger. He quickly turned to Xehanort, so ehow knowing that he was responsible for Terra's failure. While Aqua and Ventus were focused on Terra, Cole tailed Xehanort to figure out what he was up too next. He followed Xehanort all the way to the stairs...then he stopped.

"What do you make of Ventus?" Xehanort asked.

It seemed that he was talking to himself...but he wasn't. Cole noticed that there was a boy, kneeling against the wall, with his helmet on the left side of his arm.

"He ain't gonna cut it." said the mysterious boy. "Somebody's gotta break that loser in."

It seemed that the boy had some sort of bad blood against Ventus...but why?

"Not here you won't. I have to keep up appearances." Xehanort said, arguing at the boy.

Cole just stood there confused...how did Xehanort know this boy and what did he mean by "appearances"?

"I know that." The boy said. "He just needs a little incentive to leave home."

As Xehanort walked down the stairs, the boy followed behind. Turns out Xehanort had a dark secret...and he was planning something big. Cole wasn't sure who was more mysterious...the boy or Xehanort. Either way, he had to find out. Aqua turned around and then noticed that Cole was nowhere around.

"Sorry but I need sometime alone." Terra said as he walked off.

Ventus stood stood there, in sadness for Terra. As for Aqua, she was too busy wondering where Cole had went. Later that day, Cole was in the garden, trying to figure out so many things...why did Xehanort corrupt the exam, why did he target him and Ventus and who was that mysterious boy? Cole was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Aqua calling out his name. Cole snapped back into reality and noticed Aqua standing behind him.

"Are you okay, Cole?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that." Cole replied.

"What's the matter?" Aqua asked as she sat beside him.

"Nothing, just a lot on my mind, is all." Cole responded.

"Did you notice anything...strange about that Master Xehanort fella?" Cole asked Aqua?

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked, confused.

"Didn't he seem kinda shady to you?" Cole replied.

Aqua sat there in confusion, she couldn't really respond to Cole's remark.

"Nevermind." Cole said, shaking his head. "How's Terra?"

"Not well, he still pretty distracted." Aqua said, lowering her head.

"So he's still bummed out about the exam, huh?" Cole asked.

"Yes." Aqua replied.

"Xehanort probably corrupted the exam on purpose." Cole said, under his breathe.

"Hm? What was that?" Aqua asked.

"Uhhh...nothing, forget it." Cole said in shock.

Just then, a sound went off, startling Aqua and Cole. The sound of a bell. Cole quickly got up from his seat and took off to the sound. Aqua followed him to the sound. They rushed through the hallway and made it to the room where the Mark of Mastery was held. By the time they got there, Terra had already made it.

"What's going on?" Cole asked, trying to catch his breathe.

"I'm not sure." Terra replied.

"Why isn't Ven here?" Aqua asked Terra.

"Is that Xehanort character here too?" Cole asked.

"No, he wasn't with the master, when I got here." Terra responded.

"I didn't think so." Cole said, under his breathe.

The three of them stood near the data it, waiting to hear the news. Cole noticed Eraqus talking to some gem on the wall, behind the three chairs.

"Very well then, I will send my pupils to investigate." Eraqus said to the gem.

"Is he really talking to that gem on the wall?" Cole asked.

"He's communicating with someone from a different world." Terra replied.

"No kidding?" Cole said, amazed at Terra's response.

"Yes, I understand. Farewell." Eraqus said as he turned away from the gem.

He came back to the three and began to explain what was happening.

"That was my dear old friend Yen Sid. As you know, he is master no more. But he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness.

"Yen Sid...?" Cole said, thinking to himself. "Wonder what he's like".

"His councils serve as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason then for concern, for he tells me the princesses of heart are in danger." Eraqus explains to Aqua, Terra and Cole.

"The Princesses of Heart...?" Cole continues to think to himself.

"Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume but also from a new threat, one that feeds on negativity. Fledging emotions that have taken monster form. Yen Sid calls them, the Unversed. Eraqus says.

Aqua, Terra and Cole look at each other, interested in the Unversed.

"As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception." Eraqus pauses before continuing.

"Master, what about this...Xehanort, fella?" Cole asks.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me, Cole. I tried to pass this news onto Master Xehanort but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection and yet, this all troubles me." Eraqus says a little distracted.

"Master Xehanort...is gone?" Terra asks himself.

Aqua and Cole look at each other in concern.

"So here we are. I need you two to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed and find Master Xehanort." Eraqus demands.

"But master, how can we find them. It would be..." Cole says before being cut off my Eraqus.

"Do not worry Cole, I have unlocked the lanes between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than ever within these spaces but your armor will protect you." Eraqus says. "Lastly, remember that order must be kept, you cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go and fulfill your duty.

"Yes master!" Aqua, Terra and Cole solute and head out.

Cole rushed to the entrance of there home world and set out on his quest. He taped the piece of armor attached to his right arm and transformed into his Keyblade armor. He swung his Keyblade, turning it into a Keyblade Glider and set out on his mission.


	3. Chapter 3: Enchanted Dominion

Intro:

_In an attempt to control the untamed power inside of him and prove himself to Master Eraqus, Cole MacGrath sets out on a mission to find Master Xehanort and to eliminate the new threat called "Unversed". His quest bring him to a mysterious and eerie castle. In hopes that Xehanort was somewhere in the castle, Cole begins lands in the main field._

**Enchanted Dominon (Cole's Story):**

_Cole walked through the open fields, trying to spot Xehanort. Sadly, he was nowhere to be found._

"Where could that old man be?" Cole asked himself.

_Just then, Cole noticed a boy...the same mysterious boy he saw at the castle, running by. Being smart, Cole tailed him, not exposing his whereabouts. Cole followed the boy all the way to an enormous castle. It seemed like a peaceful domain but still...Cole had and unsettled feel inside himself. A creepy vibe that came from the castle and rubbed on onto him. Suddenly, Cole noticed the boy talking to a woman. She gave off an even creepier vibe than the castle. She was wearing a dark black coat, pale skin and horns coming out of her head. She had this staff with her and a green orb on the top. The boy and her seemed to have a long conversation._

"What is that boy up too?" Cole asked himself. "What's his plan?"

_There conversation finally ended as the boy began to walk away. But Cole wasn't gonna let that happen. It was time to come out and put an end to this._

"Hold it!"Cole shouted, coming from behind the pillar.

_The woman and the boy stood there motionless. Not a word was said._

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Cole said as he glared at the boy.

"What's this, another outsider?" The woman asked Cole.

"Nobody was talking to you!" Cole shouted at the woman.

_He summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the boy._

"YOU ARE THE ONE I AM AFTER!" Cole yelled. "Just who are you?"

_The boy said no word, he just continued to stare at him. He then summoned his Keyblade and walked towards Cole. Cole stood in position, ready to fight._

"Shut up..." The boy said as he stopped in his place.

_From behind, the mysterious woman vanished into flames. The battle ground was clear. No one but Cole and the boy stood. It was time to fight. The boy and Cole charged at each other, Keyblades clinging to one another, magic spells firing at one another, causing explosions. The battle was relentless, never ending. It seemed that I would go on forever. However, Cole wasn't going to let anyone take him out. With brute force he gained the upper hand, swinging his Keyblade nonstop and finally eliminating the boy. Before he could land the final blow, he disappeared into the darkness. Cole was too late to take him out. However, he still had a job to do. He needed to find Xehanort. He rushed into the castle to search. And of course, Unversed were there, stopping him in his tracks. But Cole took them out, with no problems. He searched the castle, high and low. And there was no sign of Xehanort anywhere. Not even that woman who was talking to the boy._

"Dead lead, huh?" Cole said, in disappointment.

_He had no choice but to leave and head out to the next world. He transformed into his Keyblade armor, jumped onto his Keyblade Glider and headed out._

**Enchanted Dominon (Terra's Story):**

_On his search for Xehanort, Terra stopped by at an eerie castle. He opened a door of light and walked through. The light began to consume his body and removed his armor. He walked to the edge of the open field and to the water. Terra began to float off into a daydream as he wished that his dream had become true. He could be a Keyblade Master and celebrate with Aqua, Ventus and Cole. Just then, a sudden sound got his attention. Creatures with red eyes and a blue body emerged from the ground. Terra summoned his Keyblade and stood, ready and prepared for the fight._

"Monsters...the ones that master mentioned." Terra said. "These are the Unversed."

_He fought ruthlessly, taking them down one by one. More and more began to appear. He began using his new abilities such as "Fatal Mode" to blow a critical attack on the creatures. The battle went on by Terra defeated them all. However, one began to run away, hoping to escape._

"No you don't!" Terra said, chasing after the Unversed.

_He followed it to a bridge and finished it off with a slam to the ground. He looked to the sky and saw an enormous castle. As he gazed at it, he noticed someone standing in the way. A woman with a dark appearance._

"What's this, why aren't you asleep boy?" The woman asked. "That fool Flora cast a spell to put everyone in this castle into a deep, deep slumber."

"Who are you?" Terra asked the strange woman.

"Why, I am Maleficent. As all who dwell in this kingdom would know." The woman said. "Now you must reciprocate the introduction, who are you?"

"I'm Terra." He responded. "What do you know about those monsters? The ones who attacked me?"

"Hmph. Now why would I give a thought to creatures so base...so inconsequential?" Maleficent asked.

_Terra just slightly laughed and responded..."They are base, that's for sure"._

"Anyway, I'm looking for someone. Ever heard of a man named Xehanort?" Terra asked.

"That name is not familiar to me, is he an outsider, like yourself?" Maleficent asked.

_Just then, Maleficent got piece of her memory coming back to her._

"Oh, but wait...I do remember someone leaving the castle." Maleficent remembers.

"Tell me-what was he doing there?" Terra asked.

"I couldn't say...I can only be certain he was not from this kingdom." she replied. "If you're curious, go see the castle for yourself." "There-the entrance is past the bridge."

"Thanks." Terra said as he ran off.

"Perhaps he did speak, about imprisoning "the light"... Maleficent stated. "The light" could be so many things. Could he have meant Princess Aurora?"

"Aurora..." Terra said as he continued to the castle.

_Terra began to think about this "he" that Maleficent had mentioned. It couldn't have been Aqua. Could it be Ventus or Cole? No, it can't be, Ventus was still at home, when Terra set out. So it must've been Cole she was talking about. He probably came here looking for Xehanort as well. As he was in thought, he made it to the entrance to the castle. The unversed were nowhere inside, if Cole was here, he must've taken them out. Easier work for Terra, he ran through the castle and found a shining door. Nobody was going to get inside the room, unless the door was locked. Another easy job for Terra. He jumped back, pulled out his Keyblade and pointed it at the door. The beam radiated from the Keyblade and unlocked the door. As Terra walked in, he saw a woman sleeping on a bed, on the right side of the room. He walked up to her to examine._

"This feels so familiar..." Terra said, feeling a type of connection.

"Her heart is full of light, not the slightest touch of darkness. Just the kind of heart I need." Maleficent said, popping up behind Terra.

"For what?" Terra asked.

"Imagine with me, the most glorious of futures. Seven of the purest hearts each overflowing with light." She explained. "When brought together, they grant the power to rule all worlds."

"What do you mean?" Terra asked in confusion.

"Why-that key you hold. The Keyblade, is it not?" Maleficent pointed out.

_Terra was in shock to her knowing about the Keyblade. He summoned it, prepared for anything this witch had planned for him._

"Where did you learn that name?" Terra asked!

"That trinket is the only way to obtain the hearts." Maleficent said.

"No more games, where is Master Xehanort?" Terra asked, impatiently.

"Impudence will get you nowhere, child." Maleficent pointed out. "If you wish to learn more, you must retrieve the heart of Aurora."

"And why would I ever wanna do that?" Terra asked.

"It's not a matter of why but of will. In your heart, there is darkness just waiting to be awakened." Maleficent claimed as she began using a spell from her staff.

_Terra began to feel strange...his body began to glow green, he felt pain, a sudden urge...he did the best he could to fight back against her dark magic._

"I don't know...what your talking about." Terra claimed.

"Perhaps not yet but I have power over sleep and I can awaken what's inside you. Then you will be free to be who you truly are." Maleficent claimed as she continued to cast her evil magic on Terra.

_Terra remembered the words his master spoke to him..."remember, the darkness lurks in every heart." "Darkness is our foe." "With we could be rid of it." "You must destroy it." "Push the darkness down, give it no quarter in your heart." But it wasn't enough, Terra couldn't fight back and her magic had possessed him. Terra used his Keyblade to release Aurora's heart from her and gave it over to Maleficent._

"Here it is...just what I've waited for." She said as she grabbed Aurora's heart.

_Terra was finally released from Maleficent but couldn't recall what happened. He then remembered what the evil witch had done to him._

"What did I do? What did YOU do?" Terra asked in anger.

"You speak as if I pulled some invisible strings." Maleficent claimed. "No, you couldn't be further from the truth, child. I simply whispered to the darkness you already held inside."

"How could I do this?" Terra asked in defeat.

_He then remembered what the connection was...as he looked at Aurora, he saw Ventus on the bed...lifeless as a puppet._

"Ven!" Terra called out!

"Yes. Now, you want to know where Xehanort went...well, that I cannot answer. He disappeared into the darkness." Maleficent explained. "But now I know the Keyblade is nesissary to gather hearts." Join me, collect six more hearts of pure light, then we will all the worlds together."

_Terra was angered at the witch but he was stuck between two choices..._

**Dark Karma**: "He could either believe what she was saying and side with the witch and locate the princesses."

**Light Karma**: "Or he could turn down her offer and get revenge for what she did to him."

_Terra didn't say a word for a moment and then he responded..."you seem to be mixed up, I'm a peacekeeper, not a tyrant!" He pulled out his Keyblade, ready to fight the witch. Just then, the castle began to shake and rumble under his feet._

"Hmph, for a peacekeeper your off to an exceptionally poor start." Maleficent said, mocking Terra. "Remember this...the darkness in your heart cannot be held back by force or strength." Now, my work here is done, as is yours. Wasn't there someone you needed to chase?"

_Maleficent began to disappear in green flames and took off. The castle continued to rumble against his feet, Terra took off to stop the danger. He ran down the stairs and saw a stranger Unversed in the center of the castle...it must've been what was causing such a ruckus. Due to his anger against Maleficent, he turns his anger against the giant Unversed and did some massive damage to it. Using his abilities and adding them to his furious rage! Attack after attack did severe casualties to the Unversed, it began to grow weaker and weaker...but it still hit back pretty hard. Terra caused a brutal blast and eliminated the Unversed. After the fight, he returned to Aurora to say a few words, before departing._

"Its was my fault her light was stolen. It was because I was weak...I'm sorry." Terra said, with his head down. "I'll get your light back. Once I stand up against the darkness."

_He began to set out to the next world, in search of Xehanort. But questions began to run through Terra's mind...why would Xehanort imprison the light. Did the princesses of light hold the answer somehow? Either way, his questions weren't gonna be answered alone...if he wanted them answered, he'd need to find Xehanort._

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Dwarf Woodlands

inFAMOUS: Birth By Sleep

(Chapter 4: Dwarf Woodlands)

**Dwarf Woodlands (Cole and Ventus' Story):**

_Cole wandered around at his next destination. It was a gloomy place, not a lot of lights were lit. He came to a room and hid behind the curtains quickly. He saw a woman with a long cape, wearing a golden crown walk up the step to a mirror. She then began to chant the words..."spirit of the mirror, come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness, I summon thee, speak, show me thy face." The mirror began to glow with purple thunder and monstrous fire. There, appeared a mask._

"What would thou know, my queen?" The mirror asked.

"Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" The queen asked.

"Fame is thy beauty, majesty but hold, a lovely maid I see, alas, she is more fair than thee." The mirror replied.

"Alas for her, reveal her name." The queen demanded.

"Lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow." said the mirror.

"Snow White." The queen said, in anger.

_Everything seemed to confuse Cole but he did seem to understand what was going on. It appeared that the queen wasn't a big fan of this Snow White._

"A mirror that knows and sees everything. How about that?" Cole said to himself.

"The heart of Snow White dus shine bright, beware my queen, a heart of light." The mirror claimed.

"A heart of light? What's that about?" Cole asked himself.

_He then remembered Eraqus mentioning the princesses of heart. Maybe this is what he was talking about. If so, Cole would need to gather more information._

"Excuse me!" Cole said out loud.

"Who goes there?" The queen asked.

"My name is Cole MacGrath. I'm looking for a man named Xehanort. Do you know him?" Cole asked.

"That name is of no consequence to me." The queen claimed.

"Alright, thanks." Cole said, as he began to walk off.

"Wait!" The queen said, stopping Cole in his tracks.

"What?" Cole asked.

"Ah yes, I have a task for you. If you succeed, I will ask the mirror where you might find this Master Xehanort." The queen said.

"And the mirrors gonna know?" Cole asked, in shock.

"Do you dare to question me?" The queen, said in annoyance.

"Fine. What is the task?" Cole asked.

"There is a young maid who resides in this castle. Her name is Snow White...kill her. And to make sure you do not fail, bring back her heart in this." The queen demanded, giving him a box.

_Cole seemed confused about the whole thing. He didn't trust the queen at all...but he didn't bother asking anymore questions...except for one._

"Where can I find her?" Cole asked.

"Outside the castle, there is a glade of windflowers. You are dismissed, go now and seek her there." The queen demanded.

_Cole began to walk off. He knew that there was darkness in her heart and it seemed to corrupt her. Nothing that Cole could do to help her. She was to far to reason with. So with that, Cole set out in hopes of finding Snow White to gain..."helpful answers". Around the time that Cole departed in this new world, Ventus had done so as well. He examined the place, amazed in its scenery. Just then, he noticed something, down below. There were miners...seven small miners walking towards Ventus...however, he was on a tall ledge, so they couldn't see him. Ventus was intrigued by there appearance and tailed them to get a closer look. He followed them into a cave where it was covered with diamonds. The small miners were trying to dig the diamonds out of the walls. However, one of the miners, noticed Ventus standing, in the opening._

"Huh? Who are you?" The miner asked.

"I'm Ventus. Call me Ven." He replied.

"A diamond the if, take cover you fools." The other miner claimed.

_They all began to take off, running into the shadows to steer clear of Ventus. He could see the mistake he had and tried to reason with the small miners._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Ventus said.

"You didn't?" One of the miners asked.

"You mean, your not here for our diamonds?" One of the other miners asked.

"That's not nice, treating me like I'm some kind of bad guy, I'm just trying to find a friend, his name is Terra. He's dressed kinda like me, about this tall..." Ventus said.

"Sounds like a tall tale to me! Go on, git!" One miner shouted!

"We don't know any Terra." Another miner claimed.

"Please, could you come over here. I just wanna talk." Ventus tried to explain.

"Don't fall for it, stay where you are!" The grouchy miner demanded.

"Alright, then we'll do this the hard way." Ventus claimed, rushing after them.

_He ran after them I to the next room of the cave. The little miners were nowhere to be found. He ransacked the entire room until he found all seven miners, one by one. Apparently, they STILL believe him about NOT being a thief of any kind._

"Come on, I'm telling you I'm no thief." Ventus tried to explain.

"Ha! That's what they all say. Well, were onto you." The grouchy miner claimed.

"Fine, I get it. You want me to leave, I'll leave." Ventus said, giving up.

_He began to walk out to the entrance. But...he then stopped._

"Oh but could you tell me where I might find some other people around here?" Ventus asked.

"There's a castle beyond the chorus-I mean, the Forest." The leader directed.

"Got it. Well, thanks." Ventus said, continuing to walk off.

_While Ventus was looking for Terra, Cole continued his search for the Princess named Snow White. The Unversed appeared, getting in Cole's way, trying to stop him. But Cole wasn't one to go down so easily. He took them all out, without breaking a sweat and ventured on. He finally came to the glade of windflowers that the queen mentioned. Cole noticed a woman in the middle of the garden._

"Maybe that's her." Cole said walking up to the woman.

_He eventually reached her and she turned around to notice Cole._

"Well, hello, who are you?" The friendly woman asked.

"Aren't you startled?" Cole asked.

"Should I be?" The woman asked.

"It's true then. Her heart IS pure light. She IS Snow White." Cole realized.

"Is something the matter?" Snow White asked.

"Oh...no...it's just that...do you know anyone by the name of Xehanort?" Cole asked.

"Why...why no. I don't think I've ever heard that name." Snow White responded.

"Another dead end." Cole said, in disappointment.

_Just then, the Unversed popped out of the ground and surround him and Snow White._

"No, not now!" Cole said, in fear.

_Snow White turned around and witnessed the Unversed._

"What are they?" She asked, in fear.

"Run! Find someplace to hide. I'll take care of them!" Cole demanded.

_Snow White ran into the forest and Cole summoned his Keyblade, ready to fight. Cole began to fight the Unversed. Simple melee attacks weren't working, so he had to use special tactics he learned from Eraqus, Terra, Aqua and Ventus. He began to use simple combos, and knocking enemies into the air, taking them all out, disappearing in one place to another and landing the final blow! The Unversed stopped showing and Cole ran to the forest entrance._

"I hope she's okay." Cole said to himself. "She said she doesn't know anything about Xehanort. That just leave me with one other option...the mirror!"

_With that, Cole headed off back to the castle. Back to Ventus, he took out a trail of Unversed all the way to a little section, in the woods. There, he comes across a small little cottage. He begins walking up to it, examining the small house._

"This must be where those little men live." Ventus thought to himself.

_Just then, there was a sudden scream. Ventus ran towards the echo and followed it into the forest. He ran pass the bridge and into the dark forest. He ran deeper into the forest to find a woman on the ground, crying her eyes out. Ventus walked up to her to check on her._

"What's wrong?" Ventus asked.

"These horrible trees, they tried to grab me." The woman claimed.

"Awe, it's okay, you were probably just seeing things. It happens to all of us, when were afraid." Ventus claimed, reaching his hand out to help the woman.

_The woman turned out to be Snow White. She took Ventus' hand and got back on her feet._

"Oh, thank you, I feel quite better now." Snow White claimed. "I'm sure I'll get along...somehow. But I do need a place to sleep at night. Would you know anywhere I might?" Snow White explained.

"Well, I saw a house, just up ahead. Come on, I'll take you there. Oh, I'm Ventus, Ven for short." Ventus said, making friends with Snow White.

"Thank you, Ven. My names Snow White." She said, introducing herself.

"Great. Let's get going." Ven said.

_However, the Unversed showed up, getting in there way. Ventus was prepared to protect her at all cost. He lead her through the trees and took out the Unversed. Ventus finished off the annoying Unversed and lead the Princess out of the forest. They finally came to the cottage to rest._

"I'm pretty sure you'll be safe here. But sit tight, while I look around." Ventus asked.

_Cole returned to the castle and headed for the queen. Somehow, the Unverse were still getting in his took the same route and returned back to the queens domain._

"How dare you return here, you blundering fool?" The queen insulted.

"What are you talking about?" Cole asked.

"I ordered you to bring me Snow White's heart." The queen reminded.

"A request I chose to ignore." Cole stated. "You know you claim to be radiant but all I see are shadows of jealousy, hanging thick on your heart."

"You will pay for such insolence!" The queen threatened. "Magic mirror on the wall, consume this fool once and for all!"

_Cole summoned his Keyblade, prepared for the queens tricks. However, nothing happened. The queen turned around for the mirror._

"Alas, my liege, that I cannot do. I have no power, save answers true." The mirror claimed.

"You dare defy your queen?" The queen shouted.

_She threw some sort of potion and the mirror began to go nuts. It glowed and transformed Cole into a shining orb, sending him into the mirror. Cole was now against the mirror. The two went at it for some time. Cole had to use his most powerful attacks to beat the magic mirror. It began to swirl around, making dozen of clones. Luckily, Cole was able to spot the difference. Cole used his Diamond Dust ability and began to surge his electric powers, merging it with his new powers and became 10x stronger. Cole charged at the mask, dealing critical blows. And in one final attack, he used his finisher and defeated the mask, transporting himself out the mirror._

"How did you escape?" The queen asked, in shock.

"Now you'll ask the mirror. Where is Xehanort?" Cole said, pointing his Keyblade at her.

"Magic mirror, instruct this nave. Give him the answers, he doth crave." The queen demanded.

"Beyond both light and dark, he dwells. Where war was waged, upon the fells." He responded.

"Is that all?" Cole asked.

_The mirror said nothing...giving him his answer._

"Well, thanks. You've been a big help." Cole said, walking away.

_Returning to Ventus, he was still scouting the area, making sure it was safe. But what he didn't know was the miners found the cottage that Snow White was in. Ventus returned, only to find the miner again, with Snow White._

"Couldn't stay away, could ya? And who invited you in, you rotten thief?" The grouch miner insulted.

"Oh no, he's not a thief. He rescued me." Snow White, corrected.

"You mustn't be mooled...uh, mustn't be fooled by him." The leader responded.

"Just go on and git!" The grouchy miner demanded.

"Please don't send him away. You see, he helped me, when I was lost. And oh so very frightened." Snow White explained.

"What happened?" Ventus asked.

_Snow White explained that she was picking flowers in the garden, when she met a stranger, he had a sword, like a key and then the monsters came and attacked them. With those evidence, Ventus suspected it was Terra._

"You mean this stranger saw you and sent his horde of evil daemons after you?" The leader suspected.

"Terra would NEVER do that!" Ventus shouted!

"Oh, of course. Not if he's someone who's your friend." Snow White said.

"He's a lyin'. Mark my words!" The grouchy miner explained.

"I'll PROVE IT!" Ventus said, running out the cottage.

_He ran back into the woods, only to find a huge Unversed, in the way. Ventus summoned his Keyblade and stood ready to fight. He began fighting against the Unversed, using his Speed Rave ability, attack the enemy at maximum speed. However, that only made the Unversed more angry. And that didn't stop Ventus from attacking. He continued to lay damaged to the beast. And with one final attack, Ventus summoned Terra's light and blinded the beats, eliminating it. Ventus continued on with his quest. He shouted out Terra's name but not a single response. Ventus then noticed an apple roll towards his feet. Off the distance, a strange old woman was carrying a basket full of apples. Ventus returned the apple to her. Before she walked off, she noticed Ventus' Keyblade._

"Haven't I seen that sword before?" The old woman asked?

"Terra has one. You know Terra?" Ventus asked.

"No, a man named Cole pointed one of those at me, asking about some "Xehanort". My poor heart nearly stopped." The old woman explained.

"Why would he do something like that? Ma'am, where did he go?" Ventus asked.

"I'm sure I have no idea. Must you all menace a poor granny so?" The woman asked.

_Ventus tried to apologize but she continued to walk off. Ventus was in doubt. Could it be true, did Cole really do such a thing?_


End file.
